


Discovery

by Violet100



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Desperation, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet100/pseuds/Violet100
Summary: Draco needs to pee and Harry is oblivious.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags carefully.
> 
> Look up the internet if you don’t know what omorashi means. 
> 
> Don’t like, dont read!

Draco was studying in his own room. All the eight years had gotten their own rooms in a mutual common room. McGonagall had decided that they deserved some privacy, especially since some of them were eighteen now. 

Draco had been studying for the whole afternoon and evening already, even skipping dinner. He had an important test tomorrow and he wanted to get a good grade. Due to this, he hadn’t seen his boyfriend Harry since classes.

He squirmed slightly in his seat. He needed to pee for almost two hours already and it was only getting worser now. But he wouldn’t allow himself to go. No, not now. First he was gonna finish the last chapter of this book. Then he would be done with his homework. 

He rubbed his thighs tightly against eachother. Merlin, he needed to go badly. Only a few pages left... A sharp urge from his bladder caused him to gasp a little and shove a hand between his legs. He pressed against his crotch, sighing contently at the small relief it gave him.

By the time he was reaching the last page, he was practically bouncing in his seat. His hand was still holding himself tightly. He was sure he never needed to go so fucking badly before in his life. He squirmed impatiently through the last page, willing his body to hold on just a little longer.

Finally, he finished his book. He closed it and put it on top of his other work. He sighed happily because he could finally hop to the small bathroom attached to his room and relief himself. 

First, he needed to stand up. He carefully stood up, not wanting to strain his bladder even more. A little pee dribbled down in his boxer. He immediately doubled over and grabbed himself tightly with two hands. Oh... he needed to go so badly.

His need only got worser standing up. Quickly, he started to shuffle to the bathroom, careful to leak no more. One hand was still shoved in his crotch. He really should have gone earlier. It hurt to hold his pee this much. 

He was about to grab the door handle of the bathroom when suddenly a cheery voice sounded behind him.

”Hey! Oh I see you finally finished your homework. Great, because I missed you so much!”

Harry.

Oh fucking shit, Harry

Draco turned around, forcing the hand out of his crotch causing him to leak a little more. Luckily nothing showed on his trousers yet but his boxers felt uncomfortably damp. He shifted from foot to foot impatiently. Shit, shit, shit, he was about to pee himself if he waited any longer.

”Hey, Harry!” He forced himself to sound cheery. “I eh... I will come to you in a second, just need to use the bathroom first,” he said awkwardly, dancing in place. Surely, his boyfriend would notice that he was about to burst.

Only, Harry is the most oblivious guy ever.

Harry didn’t notice a thing. He chuckled and walked over to Draco, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist and pulling him closer. “I’m sure that can wait. I have missed you so much. I need you now.”

Draco shifted one leg in front of the other, bouncing slightly. He then wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and gave him a little kiss. He then retreated but Harry still held him tightly. “Harry, just one second. I really need to-“

He was interrupted by Harry kissing him again. Harry grabbed Draco’s hands and put them around Harry’s neck. Harry then wrapped his own arms around Draco’s waist. 

Draco was at his limit. He felt more pee coming out. Soon it will become a wet spot, he was sure of that. Since his arms were around Harry’s neck, he couldn’t hold himself. But then Harry put his leg between Draco’s. 

Draco’s crotch was now pressed against Harry’s leg. He couldn’t help but press himself tighter again’t the Gryffindor’s leg. He willed Harry’s leg to hold himself so no more pee could escape.

“Eager for it, aren’t we?” Harry grinned, totally thinking that Draco did this out of being horny instead of absolutely desperate to pee. 

He couldn’t hold it anymore. He needed to go so badly and it was gonna come out. He pushed himself loose of Harry, confusing the Gryffindor. 

“Sorry... I-I can’t hold it anymore. I need to pee so badly Harry!!!” With that, he shoved his hands in his crotch, dancing in place. 

Finally, Harry got it. “Oh, well... I’ll wait. Do you ehmm.. need help? Wait, let me open the door for you!” Harry moved to open the door for him, but it was too late. 

Draco tried, but his body gave up. It started as a trickle but soon became a steady stream. It soaked his boxers, then the crotch of his pants. It wet the legs of his pants and soon it formed a puddle on the ground as well. 

Harry stared as his boyfriend had an accident. Secretly, he found it a little hot. His boyfriend squirming and then having a full blown accident. It didn’t disgust Harry, it only turned him on. 

Draco on the other hand felt very ashamed. He didn’t dare to look at Harry. The relief was overwhelming, but so was the shame. Tears streamed down his face. His boyfriend was gonna think he was disgusting. 

“That was... that was amazing..,” Harry gaped. 

Draco looked up. “What?” 

“You having an accident, it was actually kind of hot..,” Harry blushed. 

“Well ehmm... it also felt amazing to finally let go after holding for so long,” Draco blushed, wiping his tears away. 

Harry smiled. “If you want, we can you know... do this more often? Maybe with roleplay or something...” 

Draco thought. If Harry didn’t think it was disgusting, then sure. And it did feel extremely good to let go. “Yeah, yeah we should,” Draco smiled. 

Harry smiled back at him and wiped away the remaining of tears. “Lets get you cleaned up. Wanna share a shower?” he grinned. 

Draco flushed red and nodded.


End file.
